1. Field
This document relates to a method and an apparatus for managing information to edit video data recorded in a recording medium, particularly to process remaining data after deletion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a medium to record video signals, an optical disc is replacing a magnetic tape. DVD+/-R is a typical rewritable optical disc medium; depending on recording mode, this disc can record video data for about one to six hours.
Currently, TV broadcast signal is being converted to digital form. Since TV broadcast signal in digital form provides superior video quality to current analog signal, a recording medium having larger recording capacity than DVD+/-R is necessary to record TV broadcast signal in digital form.
On these grounds, a rewritable disc of high capacity is being developed. Apart from such high capacity rewritable disc, when a data stream originating from digital broadcasting is recorded in a mid-capacity disc such as recent DVD+/-R, data stream being recorded is partitioned by navigation units for playback management; the navigation unit and a predetermined amount of data such as a recording block of a disc having the size of 32 kB do not align exactly with each other. Due to this misalignment, at the time of editing navigation units, special management information is needed so that subsequent playback of recorded data should be free from problems.